Sora's Journal: My First Fanfiction
by Chaos-Walker
Summary: This is a Journal of the events in Kingdom Hearts from Sora's point of view


Sora's Journal

A Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction

**Entry 1: Traverse Town**

My name is Sora, I am fourteen years old, I've got spiky brown hair, and blue eyes..And this is my story. I didn't want to do this at first, but that guy at the jewelry shop -Cid- said I should because it will "Help kill some time." It's been two days since I came here from the Islands and I'm already homesick. I want to go looking for Riku and Kairi as soon as I can but Cid insisted that I stay with him. Today he is going out for a while, I guess I'll go exploring the town to see if they are here too. Right now I am sitting on a bed that's in a room in the basement of the shop. It's a little crowded and not what I am used to but I'll be able to deal, right now I'm too focused on what had happened to the island. Whenever I try to remember what happened I get really sad...and sometimes...scared. What were those things that had attacked me on the island? The small ones looked sort of like ants, but with evil-looking yellow eyes, and the big one...The one that was destroying my home...It gives me nightmares just thinking about it. But then again -and this is weird- I'm not afraid...I don't know why but...the strange weapon that appeared out of nowhere on the island makes me feel safe, like those dark things can't hurt me...as long as I fight back I'll be safe...I can feel it. Anyway it is getting late, I'm going to go to sleep so that way I can be ready to search the town.

**Entry 2: Heartless and the Keyblade**

I went searching for Riku and Kairi today and the strangest thing happened, as soon as I left the first district...I was attacked! Not by people but by the same things that destroyed my island! Does that mean that this place is doomed to disappear too? What will happen to me then, or everyone else here? Well, before I was attacked I saw yet another strange thing. This guy was running from something, I don't know what...but he fell and then something came out of his body, it looked like a heart. Well that heart went into this dark swirly thing and out of that came this knight-looking thing with a heart symbol on it's chest, I didn't get a good look at it but I have a feeling that it's one of them...Anyway, after I was attacked I went back to the First District, but there were more there too! So I fought my way to the jewelry shop to find Cid there, he told me to rest for a while and I did, and when I went back outside to kill those things -I personally didn't want to go back out, but the key was telling me to..- all he said was to be careful. So I went outside, just to see that there was no more of them. Had someone got to them before me? I looked around and saw a man, he began to ask random questions like "Why would it choose a kid like you?" It confused me...What was this "it" he was talking about. When he asked me to hand the key over I declined, this weapon is somehow linked to me and I want to figure out why. So we fought, that man was really strong but his moves were slow, so I won...but I was so tired after that I fainted! I could have sworn I heard her...seen her...Kairi..But when I fully woke up I noticed that it wasn't her but a girl named "Yuffie." The man she called "Squall" but he said his name was "Leon", I wonder which on it is. I was in some sort of Hotel room..Hmm..I didn't know traverse town had hotels.. Anyway, I learned more about the keyblade, that it chooses it's master, that it's used to defeat those things -which I learned were the Heartless. Another thing that I learned was that only I can use the keyblade -because Leon swung it in the air and it came back to me- which is cool. Yuffie said that the keyblade can be used to open all sorts of locked things....I wonder if it can lock open things..So after a while of talking to each other we were about to go into another room, when...Yuffie yelled out..A Heartless appeared in the room, this one was like the knight I saw before. Yuffie ran into the next room while Leon knocked the heartless out the room, wow he's strong. Leon told me not to deal with the armored heartless, that the leader was here somewhere...But I fought them anyway, I was afraid that they would hurt somebody. I searched everywhere for the leader, the first and second districts were clear...So that just left the third. Fighting wave after wave of Heartless I finally got to a way to get into the third district. Quickly, I ran to the center....Only to be crushed out of nowhere by two strange people! We were all dazed at first, but when those two saw my weapon they surprisingly yelled "The key!" I didn't have enough time to ask them who they were...As soon as we stood up some strange barriers appeared out of nowhere! Then..more of those knight-looking heartless came out, all three of us fought, and then...The master came out..At first it took me a while to understand what had happened, some large -really large- pieces of armor fell from the sky, then out of nowhere they began to form an really big armor looking heartless...With no legs or arms...just a head, torso, hands, and feet. The three of us fought it, I thought I was about to faint out of exhaustion, I've been hit so many times. But then one of those two people gave me a strange green drink. I drank as fast as I could and when I was done...I felt all better! Hmm...I should get more of those..After that we finished off the feet, and hands, then we went for the torso, finally taking the large piece of armor down. After the battle I learned those two's names, Donald Duck, and Goofy...Fitting names for them both..They also had a small cricket with them name Jiminy. They said that they had a ship...one that can help me travel around so I can look for my friends..Leon said I should go with them and so I accepted. Was this really the start of a new journey? I was my dream to visit other worlds and now it seems that it's going to come true! Before we left Donald said he would like to teach me something, I wondered what it was at first but went with him anyway. A while later I learned magic! It was pretty cool and I learned very quickly, now I can shoot a fireball. Donald told Goofy to teach me something too, and so I went with Goofy. He told me that attacking is just as essential as evading attacks and taught me a rather useful move.. "Dodge Roll" he called it. After all of that training I was tired so we stayed one more day in traverse town.

**Entry 3: A New Journey**

The day we were going to leave, Leon, Yuffie, and that new girl -Aerith- gave us munny to spend on whatever we needed. So I went to a shop and bought us more of those potions, and new thing called "Ethers." Leon and Yuffie told us about some puppies that were scattered around the world, Leon was worried about them..So I agreed to find them. I also learned about trinity marks and how yyou can get all sorts of things with them. Finally we set off...When we got to the gummi ship I was very excited the inside looked very cool, with all of it's buttons and monsters. I also got to meet Chip and Dale, the ships tiny engineers. I got to use the weapons, while Donald flew the ship, and Goofy monitored the shields and life of the ship. We set off, flying to other worlds was very exciting! I couldn't stop smiling the first time! The only thing that I didn't like was all of the Heartless ships..The gummi ship's lasers took good care of them but their were so many. Finally we made it to a new world, Donald said that we would prepare today and explore it tomorrow...Who made him boss? I did what I was told anyway...I was surprised to see that the Gummi ship had rooms for us, so I chose one and went inside, I finally realized just how tired I was that day...As soon as I hit the bed I went straight to sleep...Only to be woken up -rather rudely- by Donald. We ate a small breakfast and got ready to set off to the new world.

**_Coming soon: Entry 4: The New World – Wonderland_**


End file.
